Jealousy and Misunderstanding
by Shire hobbit
Summary: First, Lucy thinks Ricky and Ethel are interested in each other while at the same time Ethel think the same of Lucy and Fred. Then, when things get straightened out, there's ANOTHER misunderstanding this time Lucy and Ethel think the guys are leaving t


Okay, here goes, another disclaimer: I do not own 'I Love Lucy' or any of the characters. This story is just for enjoyment. So I hope you enjoy it. And if you've enjoyed my other ones, I hope you enjoy this one just as much, or more.  
  
  
KNOCK -- KNOCK -- KNOCK -- KNOCK  
Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch, but somebody knocked on the door and woke her up. When Lucy opened the door, Ethel came in, close to tears, "Lucy? Did Fred come up here?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, we had a fight. But before we could straighten things out, he left. He said 'This is getting old, Ethel. This time, don't be surprised if I DON'T come back'! I thought he was just mad, and that he didn't mean it, but that was almost 5 hours ago. You don't think he was serious, do you?"  
"Oh Ethel. Come on...Fred? Fred wouldn't do that."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. But I know something that'll cheer you up. Let's go to a movie. I'll buy, and by the time we get back, I'm sure Fred will be here..."  
"Think so?"  
"Sure...come on."  
  
  
  
While Lucy and Ethel were at the movie, Ricky was doing a show at the 'Tropicana'. When the show was over, Fred caught Ricky outside. "Hey Fred, what are you doing here?" Ricky asked him.  
"Me and Ethel kind of had a disagreement; I was hoping you'd give this to her for me," Fred handed Ricky a note, "I know a don't always talk the best about her, but after spending 6 1/2 hours walking around, with nothing to do, I got to thinking...maybe she's not perfect, but I love 'er."  
"Okay, sure Fred. I'll give this to her. What is it?"  
"It's an apology for our fight."  
"Well Fred, why don't you just tell her?"  
"After that last argument, she's probably still mad at me. Especially since I left. Well, she might not be so mad at me for that, but..."  
"Nevermind Fred, okay, I'll just give it to her."  
"Alright. Thanks, Rick. I'll stay at a hotel tonight, give Ethel a chance to cool off, but don't tell her that."  
"Fred, Fred...I don't understand why you're doin' it that way, but if you're gonna' do it. Do it at our apartment."  
"Oh...ya' sure?"  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
  
  
"Ethel, you home?" Fred called into the apartment, before going in. When he didn't receive an answer, he cautiously went in. He looked around and, when he didn't see Ethel, proceeded into the bedroom to get some night clothes, and some clothes for tomorrow. After getting what he wanted, he went back up to the Ricardo apartment. When he got there, Ricky said, "I guess Lucy's not home. You can change in the bathroom, and sleep on the couch. I'm gonna' go take this to Ethel."  
"Don't bother, Rick. Ethel's not home, either."  
"Yes she is, I heard her comin' up the stairs. You missed her since you came up the backway."  
"Oh...okay."  
----------  
Fred made his way into the bathroom, when Lucy came in. {Boy I'm thirsty. I guess I'll get a glass of water.} she thought to herself. After filling her cup, she went over to the window. She saw Ethel outside her apartment. Ethel quickly looked aside, and Lucy turned her attention to what Ethel was looking at. Ricky was there, {What's he doing there?}. Ricky seemed to be giving something to Ethel, but Lucy couldn't see what it was. Lucy realized it was a note, when Ethel opened it up, and started reading it. After reading, Ethel said something to Ricky, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, {A kiss. That was DEFINITELY a kiss. What was in that note that made Ethel give Ricky a... Well, I'm certainly gonna' find out!!} When Ricky walked away, Lucy set her cup down, and went out the kitchen door to confront Ethel about kissing HER husband.  
----------  
Ethel hadn't noticed Lucy coming to talk to her. {That was nice of Ricky to bring me this. But why didn't Fred bring it to me himself?} Ethel thought to herself. {Well, I guess I'll tell Lucy Fred's not really gone for good!}. Ethel went inside to call Lucy.   
----------  
Lucy tried to hurry up to catch Ethel before she went inside. She missed her.  
"Shoot," Lucy said snapping her fingers. Lucy started walking back to her own apartment.  
----------  
The phone was ringing but nobody picked it up. "Hmm," Ethel said to herself, "I know Lucy's home. Ricky might not be back yet, but Lucy SHOULD be there--"  
She grew quiet when she heard someone pick up the phone, "Hello?"  
Surprise hit her like a ton o' bricks {Fred? What's Fred doing at the Ricardo's?}. Well, she was gonna' find out, "Fred? Why are you at the Ricardo's?"  
----------  
{Oh no...it's Ethel} Fred thought to himself. He attempted to make his voice a little higher, "Sorry, no Fred here," he said, then quickly hung up the phone.  
----------  
"Fred...FRED!!" Ethel called into the phone. "Oh..." {Why was Fred at the Ricardo's?...Maybe...No, he'd come home...Ricky said he had just seen Fred, but didn't know where he was...so why was Fred at Ricky and Lucy's apartment?... Lucy... No... There's got to be a more logical reason than Lucy...Besides, Lucy? Interested in Fred?...I don't think--} "Well, I'll just have to find out," she said out loud.  
----------  
Lucy walked back into her apartment through the back door. She thought she had heard a faint ringing, {Guess it wasn't OUR phone}. Lucy went into the living room, saw Fred on the couch, and started to call for Ricky. "RICK--" She stopped when it finally sunk in that Fred wasn't supposed to be on their couch. She heard somebody fumbling with the doorknob, she went into the kitchen to hide. "Hey, Rick, how'd it go?" she heard Fred ask Ricky. {So, Ricky's in on Fred leaving Ethel?}  
"It went great," she heard Ricky reply. {Yeah, a little TOO great!!}  
"You didn't tell her, did you?" {Obviously not...}  
"No, I didn't tell 'er." {But I will.}  
  
Lucy quietly went back out the door. She knocked when she reached Ethel's door. Ethel answered the door, and Lucy rushed to the living room, pulling Ethel with her.  
"Lucy, what are you doing?"  
"Fred's in OUR apartment," Lucy said matter-of-factly, almost yelling it.  
"I know!" Ethel said accusingly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I called you as soon as I found out Fred wasn't going to STAY away. But HE answered your phone."  
"I thought I heard a ringing..."  
"When Ricky was over here--"  
"And WHY WAS he over HERE?" Lucy interrupted.  
"He brought me a note. He said it was from Fred. But he ALSO said that he DIDN"T know where Fred was."  
"He wasn't telling you the truth..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard them talking--"  
"Do they know?"  
"No...I heard them talking. When Ricky came back from here, he came in the apartment, and...well...it just sounded pretty obvious that he knew, He wasn't surprised that Fred was there."  
"I don't get it," Ethel admitted.  
"Ricky and Fred are up to something," Lucy said.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know...how can we find out."  
"There's only the furnace..."  
"Well let's go then..."  
"Alright."  
  
When they got down there, they positioned themselves comfortably.  
----------  
"So, ya' going with me tomorrow?" Fred asked Ricky.  
"Yeah sure. Why not. This'll be the best."  
----------  
"Best what?" Lucy asked Ethel.  
"Shh...I don't know.  
----------  
"Well if you're comin' with me, I probably ought' to tell ya'. The train leaves at 11:30, so be ready at 10:30. We wanna' have time to get there, and get good seats." Fred said.  
"Okay, Fred. 10:30 it is!"  
"Oh, and another thing. Don't tell Lucy. You know she'll try to stop us. And don't tell Ethel either."  
"I won't say a word."  
"Okay, Rick. Well, I'm 'bout ready to go to sleep."  
"Yeah, me, too. I wonder where Lucy is."  
----------  
"Oh Ethel...MY Ricky's going with YOU'RE Fred. And it wasn't even hard for him to make the decision."  
"Yeah, and wherever they're going must be far away. They're even taking a train."  
"Uh huh... but maybe I have an idea."  
"Maybe?"  
"Well, I'm not sure if it'll work, yet. Let's go back up to your apartment, I need to use your phone."  
  
When they got back to the Mertzes apartment, Lucy picked up the phone, and dialed her own number.  
She heard Ricky answer...  
"Hello, Ricky? Ricky, I've decided to spend the night with Ethel. She's feeling really bad about Fred, so I'm gonna' keep her company. Okay, Dear?... Well yeah, she told me about the note, but she's still upset about the fact that something like that could even enter Fred's mind... Okay, thanks Ricky. I think maybe one thing that might cheer Ethel up would be to go shopping. So, if you want something, I won't be back until later... Yeah, I know it's almost 11:30, but still, most of the stores are open 24 hours... Okay Ricky, I'll see ya' tomorrow... Bye, Sweetie."  
After she hung up, she turned to Ethel and told her, "Come girl, we've got some shopping to do in the Hair and Clothes section."  
"What are we shopping for?"  
"I'll tell you on the way..."  
  
When they got to the store, Ethel was still trying to understand Lucy's plan.  
"Ethel, once we get everything we need, you might understand more. When we're all dressed up, at 10:30 tomorrow morning, you'll DEFINITELY get it."  
"Alright, I just hope...Oh nevermind."  
"What?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just forgot who I was talking to for a minute there..."  
"Oh...well come on. The Hair sections this way."  
"Alright," Ethel said, not sure if this was gonna be a good idea. She didn't know for sure what Lucy was planning, but the fact that Lucy thought it up was enough for her.  
When they got to the Hair section, they each picked out a different color for their hair. Then, they went to the clothes section. The men's clothes section. That's when it hit Ethel what Lucy was planning, "You mean we're gonna dye our hair, wear these clothes, and follow them onto the train?"  
"You got it!!"  
After they picked out an outfit for each of them, they made their way to the checkout. But before they got there, Ethel said, "Lucy? Even if we do dye our hair, won't they regognize our 'girlish' hairstyles?"  
"Ya' know what Ethel? You're right. Let's go put these clothes back, and get dresses."  
"Okay..."  
When they were finished, they went back to the Mertzes apartment, "There, Ethel. Now were all set for tomorrow. Let's go to bed."  
  
  
  
The next morning, at 9:45, Lucy and Ethel started to get ready. When they were finished, at around 10:15, they decided to go wait for the boys. They hid just around the corner, where the boys wouldn't see them. At a few minutes past 10:30, Ricky and Fred came out of the Ricardo apartment. Once they had went down the stairs, and out of sight, Lucy and Ethel started following them, but they DID decide they better keep their distance.  
  
At the local train station, they hadn't planned to be, but they were right behind the boys in the ticket line. Luckily they hadn't noticed. After Ricky and Fred, they bought their tickets, then got on the train. They were seated 3 rows back from Ricky and Fred. After the seemingly 'never-ending' train ride, Lucy and Ethel continued their pursuit of their husbands. They saw Ricky and Fred go into a restaurant, so they decided to go in, too. Just their luck, they got seated 2 tables away from the boys'. They were just sitting there, staring at the boys, when Ricky glanced their way. They quickly looked down at the food that had been brought, but it was too late, Ricky had seen them. Thankfully, they didn't recognize them, he just gave them a funny look. He turned back to Fred, and told him something. When the boys were finished, they got up and paid for their food. Lucy and Ethel did, too.   
----------  
Ricky kept an eye on those girls, after noticing that they decided to leave at the EXACT same time that he and Fred did. "Fred? You know those girls I told you about in the restaurant?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I thought they looked familiar. I remember now. They were behind us in the ticket line. They were in the same train car as us, too. And now look, they're following us..."  
"Really?" Fred asked, turning around.  
"FRED!! Don't make it obvious..." Ricky went over to the nearest pay phone, and picked it up. He dialed a number, then said, "Hello? I'd like to report 2 women stalking me and my friend...yeah stalking...well, we could lead them into the ice cream shop for you...okay...you'll be there?...right, we won't make it obvious...okay...thanks officer."  
After Ricky hung up the phone, he told Fred, "The police officer will be at the ice cream shop, if we lead those girls to him."  
"Well, let's go," Fred told him.  
----------  
"Didn't they just eat?" Lucy asked Ethel.  
"Oh well, guess they didn't want dessert at the restaurant. And I didn't look, maybe the restaurant didn't have ice cream."  
"Maybe. Oh well, come on, Ethel," Lucy said as she and Ethel went into the shop. Inside, they saw Ricky and Fred talking to a guy in a uniform...a police officer. They saw Ricky nod towards them, and the officer turned around. When the officer saw them, he started walking over to them. Ricky and Fred snuck out. Lucy saw them, and started to go after them, but the police officer stopped her. "Is there something I can help you with, girls?"  
"No, no," Lucy said nervously, "that's okay!"  
"Actually, I think I might be able to help you."  
"Really? How?"  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"  
"No...we don't."  
"Oh! Well, I can give you one."  
"Oh...that be very nice. Wouldn't it Ethel?"  
"Yeah! Real nice," Ethel said.  
"Okay then girls, come with me."  
Lucy and Ethel followed him outside, and into the back of his police car. They knew they had made a mistake when they pulled up in front of a police station.  
  
After being put into a holding cell, the officer came back and said, "The men that you two decided you wanted to follow will be in shortly to identify you."  
"Officer?" Lucy asked, "would you mind if we washed this hair dye out of our hair first?"  
"Do it...one at a time," he said.  
After they were both finished, and they both looked like they regularly do, they waited. And waited...and waited...and waited. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ricky and Fred came through the doors to identify them as the women that were following them. But when they saw that it was Lucy and Ethel, they were speechless.  
"Well," said the officer, "are these the girls that were following you?"  
"Uh huh," was all Ricky said.  
"Okay, girls, let's go see what you'll get for being naughty," then he looked over to the boys, "please come with me."  
  
In court, the judge asked them why they were following the boys.  
Lucy answered with, "We were following Ricky and Fred, because we wanted to find out why they were leaving us." At the judges questioning look, she added, "You see, sir, these boys are our husbands. We heard they were gonna' leave us. So we bought the hair dye, bought the new dresses, and followed them. We just wanted to know what they were leaving us for."  
"Is that true?" the judge asked Ricky and Fred.  
"Well, sir, they ARE our wives," Ricky started.  
"But we're not leavin' 'em," Fred finished.  
"You're not?" Ethel asked.  
"Then what are you doing here? And why did you leave this morning? And why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked.  
The judge looked back and forth between them, then decided he'd just let them work this out between themselves.  
"Well," Ricky said, "To answer all of your questions: We're here because today is the last baseball game of the season. We left this morning because we wanted to actually be present at this game. We didn't tell you because we thought you'd try to stop us from coming."  
"Then you're not leaving us?" Ethel asked.  
"No," Fred said, "Although now, we might think about it."  
Ethel just backed away, but Lucy started to cry.  
"Oh Lucy, Fred's just kidding," Ricky said, giving Fred a skeptical look.  
"Really?" Lucy asked.  
"Sure," Fred said. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm sorry, Ethel."  
"Why didn't you come home yesterday? Why did you sleep at the Ricardo's?" Ethel asked Fred.  
"I didn't come home 'cause I thought you were mad at me. I slept at the Ricardo's for the same reason."  
"Wait," Ricky said, "how did you girls know about all this?"  
"We heard you through the furnace," Lucy told him, "Ricky, I'm sorry. We never should've even thought that you could leave us."  
"And I'm sorry it turned out the way it did," Ricky said, "I was feelin' kinda' bad about just leaving like that. But I did wanna' see this game."  
"So, does this mean nothing's going to happen in here today? Everything's forgiven, and all?" asked the judge.  
"Yeah...everything's forgiven," said Ricky.  
"Well then, you better go home," the judge told them.  
So, they all left.  
  
When they were on the train going home, Lucy said, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see you're game, Ricky."  
"Me, too. But Lucy, when I told the judge that all was forgiven...I meant everything about following us. I didn't say anything about the fact that you bought ANOTHER dress."  
"Oh Ricky..." Lucy said, then turned to Ethel, "I guess some things'll never change."  
"Yeah," Ethel agreed, "but at least he didn't leave for good."  
"I suppose. I guess I'll just face Hurricane Ricky, and get it over with."  
"Oh, come on, Lucy. It won't be THAT bad."  
"Ethel... After today?"  
"Well. Okay, I'll admit. Good luck...you'll need it. So will I. Remember, I bought a new dress, too."  
"You bought it?..." Fred said, waking up with a start.  
"Well," Lucy said to Ethel, "at least things are back to normal.  
"Yep," Ethel agreed. Then she turned to Fred, "Fred, I love you!"  
Fred just got a surprised look on his face. How could he be mad at that?  
"And I love you, too, Ricky," Lucy said, "I'm sorry for thinking that you would leave."  
"Well, Lucy. I'm sorry for putting that idea in your head."  
"Me, too."  
"Lucy..."  
Lucy kissed him, and said, "I love you, Ricky!"  
  
The End  
  
That's it. Hope ya' liked it. Please let me know.  



End file.
